


Competition

by NarfoOnTheNet



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Now a multi-chapter fic, apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarfoOnTheNet/pseuds/NarfoOnTheNet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang was competitive, and when Ruby got a girlfriend, she thought she was prepared to compete for her sister's affection. She wasn't. Originally a oneshot, now a collection of Emerald/Ruby fluff. Also uploaded to FanFiction.net under the same username.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Competition

Yang Xiao Long, by her own admission, was competitive. Whether it was sparring with Pyrrha, playing Remnant: The Game with her team, or engaging in snark-to-snark combat with Weiss, Yang played to win no matter what.

Yang had also prepared herself for when-or-if Ruby got a special guy or girl. She realized, long ago, that she’d probably compete with them for Ruby’s attention and affection. In fact, probability wasn’t even a factor.

So when Ruby finally did hook-up with a girl – something that surprised no one – in their third year, she was as happy as any overprotective sister could be for her, and was ready to wage the ‘War of Affection’.

However, Yang was unprepared for four things:

First, Ruby’s girlfriend was proud thief and ex-Cinder-minion Emerald Sustrai, who, along with her partner Mercury, had decided to pay her debt to society by becoming a Hunter rather than doing it behind bars, with Team RWBY 'awarded' custody at the start of their second year.

It was... an interesting year, to be sure.

Second, the Vytal Festival was being hosted by Mistral that year, and no one except Pyrrha and maybe Weiss was prepared for how _freaking cold_ it got at night.

Third, Haven Academy’s ventilation system was crap, forcing many to either bundle up or cuddle up.

It was these three points that led to the current situation.

“I’m her sister, we’ve always cuddle when it gets cold.”

“Well, I’m her girlfriend: shouldn’t that mean I get first dibs on cuddles?”

Yang, Emerald, and Ruby stood in the center of one of Haven’s common rooms, with Yang and Emerald standing on either side of Ruby, surrounded by occupied sleeping bags and mats. Teams JNPR, SSSN, and RWBY – a.k.a. RWBY(em) – came up with the tradition to have a mass slumber party the weekend before their field assignments, mainly so that Blake and Weiss can spend time and cuddle with Sun and Neptune respectively before school and the festival picked up.

Thus, the other members of the teams, with the exception of Scarlet, Sage, and Mercury, were bundled up with their special person and enjoying the show.

“Come on, Em, you get to cuddle with Ruby pretty much all the time: in the dorm, by ‘your tree’, the library, even during lunch!” Yang wore her usual orange tank-top and black shorts, since, thanks to her semblance, she wasn’t really bothered by the cold.

“Yeah, but this would be our first it’s-cold-outside-slumber-party-snuggle, and those don’t come around often. There’s no way I’m missing out on that.” Emerald had on a loose dark-green sleep-shirt that reached down to her thighs, the edges of black shorts peeking out from its hem.

Off to the side, Sun snickered. “‘It’s-cold-outside-slumber-party-snuggle’? That’s a thing?”

Beside him, Blake looked up from her book, smiling coyly, “Well, I would assume so, since it’s what we’re doing.”

Sun solemnly nodded, “Good point.”

“Guys,” Ruby said, exasperated, “I have my own sleeping bag you know. I don’t have to cuddle with someone _every_ night.” She wore her usual rose-printed sleep pants, but had traded her black tank-top for a simple t-shirt.

Emerald shook her head, “Special occasion. And special occasions call for special occasion cuddles.”

“Agreed,” Yang smirked before turning back to Emerald, “And I’m sure there’ll be plenty of other chances for your ‘snuggles’. Besides, it’s twenty degrees outside*: did you forget about my semblance? Ruby will have a nice, toasty night’s sleep.”

“And you have a one-person sleeping bag, which would make things real uncomfortable real fast for two people. I, on the other hand, have a double-sized, Schnee Camper’s mat: that way if things get too hot – _literally_ , Merc,” Emerald called out to her partner, who called out ‘killjoy’ from his sleeping bag, “Ruby and I can just separate until things get comfortable again.”

Yang turned to Weiss, sharing a similar mat with a flannel-covered Neptune, “Weiss?”

The heiress rolled her eyes, “She just asked for a catalog, Yang. It's not my business what she orders from it.”

Neptune frowned, “Wait, Emerald’s technically a convict, right? How was she able to order something? And how did she pay for it?”

Emerald shrugged, “I have my ways.”

Ruby looked at her girlfriend with a mix of worry and suspicion. “… Okay, I’m not going to tell Goodwitch or Ozpin, but we’re still having a talk about this in the morning.”

“Looking forward to it.”

“And that’s another thing,” Yang said, a tone of triumph in her voice. She pointed at Emerald, “You are a convict, technically. What if someone who isn’t us or our professors walks in and sees you with Ruby? How can we trust that they won’t start blabbing to the nearest reporter about the leader of Team RWBY sleeping with a thief? Literally, Merc,” She added quickly, ignoring the grumble in response.

As improbable as it was, it was a valid argument. Ever since the battle during the Vytal Festival their first year, Team RWBY was declared the ‘Champions of Vale’ for their efforts, with special attention given to Ruby herself. Overnight, she became a household name kingdom-wide – world-wide by the end of the week – the young leader’s popularity on par with Pyrrha’s and the Schnee family. If word got out that a ‘Champion of Vale’ was in a relationship with a known criminal, the media would have a field day and extend it to a field month. And, while Ironwood had backed off a bit, ‘Papa Schnee’ was still breathing down their necks over the whole arrangement, looking for anything to get Emerald and Mercury behind bars and away from his daughter.

All eyes turned to Emerald, waiting for her response.

The thief tapped her foot and sighed, “Alright, Xiao Long,” she said, “I was trying to play nice here, but you forced my hand.”

Yang’s triumphant expression was replaced with a bemused one, and waited for Emerald to continue.

“You’re Ruby’s sister: your cuddles are rated G, at best. As her girlfriend, my cuddles can be rated G, PG, and PG13 – if she wants – which can include adorable head-butting, cheek-nuzzling, snuggling into chests, and sleepy kisses, which may have a little bit of tongue.” She smirked and fluttered her eyes at a very flustered Ruby before continuing, walking over to her mat and picking up the blanket draped on it, “I am also the girlfriend who got her hands on this big, soft, cotton lined thermal blanket,” Emerald wrapped it around her shoulders for emphasis. “And last, but _definitely_ not least,” she reached into a backpack sitting next to the mat and pulled out a magazine, “I also have the latest edition of ‘Weapons’. The small arms special edition.”

Everyone just stared in the following silence.

It was then that Yang remembered the fourth and most important thing that she wasn’t prepared for when Ruby got a girlfriend:

Emerald played dirty.

Ruby and Yang gaped at Emerald, the biggest, smuggest grin plastered on her face. Yang gave her sister a sidelong glance. She saw Ruby’s eyes flittered between her and Emerald. Her jaw dropped lower when Ruby sheepishly looked away, chuckling nervously.

“Ah, _come on!_ ” Yang protested, “That’s cheating! You’re cheating!”

Emerald rolled her eyes, “Well, of course I’m cheating: I’m a thief, remember? And for the record, I _did_ play fair at first.”

In their respective sleeping bags, Ren and Pyrrha quickly covered Nora and Jaune’s mouths before they could say anything, slowly shaking their heads.

Yang floundered a few moments, trying to come up with a counter argument, offer, anything. Eventually, her shoulders slumped. “Alright,” She sighed, “You win.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Weiss moaned, “Now can we please relax and get some sleep? It’s almost midnight, for heaven’s sake.”

“Midnight on a Saturday night, Weiss,” Blake said, “But, yes, I’m actually pretty tired.”

“Too tired for snuggles?”

Blake smiled at Sun, “I didn’t say that.”

As the others began getting comfortable, Yang stood at her spot, rubbing her eyes, when she felt a hand on her arm.

Ruby gave her a smile, “Next time. Promise.”

Yang smiled back. “Night sis.”

“Night Yang.” Yang watched as Ruby padded over and climbed into Emerald’s sleeping mat, snatching the magazine from her amused girlfriend’s hand. She went to her sleeping bag and climbed in, let out a sigh, and closed her eyes.

“I’d offer a pint of ice cream if I had some, Xiao Long…”

“Shut up, Mercury.”

( * * )

*That’s in Fahrenheit. For you metric people, that’s -6° Celsius.  


This was written over the course of a few hours because:  
1\. I've been stuck on Emerald X Ruby for the past couple of weeks.  
2\. There aren't enough Emerald X Ruby fics out there.  
3\. Eh, why the hell not.

Extra (because I forgot to put it in but still wanted to share):

“Why don’t you three just cuddle together with Ruby in the middle?” Pyrrha asked.

“Because the last time we tried that,” Ruby said vapidly, “I woke up with bruised ribs.” She gave her sister and girlfriend very pointed looks. For their part, Yang and Emerald had the decency to look embarrassed.


	2. Comfort

_Shadows… They were everywhere… Running… Screaming… From fire… Fire that caught them… Hurt them… Laughing… At their screams… Their pain… Its gold eyes shining with glee…_

Ruby awoke with a frightened gasp, her eyes snapping open. She panted desperately, looking around for shadows and fire. It took a couple of moments for her to recognize her team’s dorm room, bathed in moonlight. The soft breathing of her teammates was the only thing that pervaded the night’s silence.

Calming down a bit, Ruby laid her head back onto the pillow and let out a shaky breath.

That dream again. Even after all this time, well over a year since her freshman year, the memories of the Vytal Festival still haunted her.

Ruby closed her eyes and buried her face in her pillow, tears beginning to run down her face as she sniffled, a soft sob escaping from her quivering lips.

She nearly jumped when arms tightened around her midsection, making her aware of the body pressed up against her back.

“Hey,” a familiar voice whispered, “You okay?”

 _Oh yeah, Emmy snuck in tonight_. For whatever reason, her girlfriend would sneak into the dorm some nights to cuddle with Ruby, always waiting until after the rest of Team RWBY fell asleep. Not that Ruby minded: she just figured it was a thief thing.

“Bad dream?” Emerald’s voice brought her back to reality.

“… Yeah…”

“... Was it the fire dream?”

“N-no.” Ruby didn’t want to talk about her nightmare, especially with Emerald. She wasn’t the only one who got scars from what happened.

The arms withdrew, and the press of Emerald’s body disappeared from Ruby’s back. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and allowed herself to be rolled over.

Red eyes examined her tear-stained face. Emerald let out a tired sigh. “You’re still the worst liar I ever met,” she said softly. She reached out and began petting Ruby, smoothing out her hair with each gentle stroke of her hand, “We really need to work on that.”

Ruby closed her eyes, savoring the contact. She didn’t know why, but Emerald petting her always felt so soothing.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. She felt Emerald’s free hand take hers.

“You don’t have to apologize,” she said, giving her hand a squeeze, “It takes awhile to get over these things. Believe me, I should know.”

Ruby looked at her girlfriend. “That’s not what I’m apologizing for.”

Emerald’s hand stilled, her expression hardening slightly.

Ruby averted her gaze. She could never look the thief in the eye when the subject was so much as implied, the fear and shame she felt when Emerald and Mercury were placed in Team RWBY’s custody their second year flowing back.

“We already talked about this,” Emerald’s tone was still soft, but it had a slight edge to it.

“I know, but… you looked up to her, even with what she did,” Ruby’s voice was small, fresh tears threatening to pool in her eyes, “And that she did so much for you and Mercury, and…”

“Ruby,” she felt a hand cup her cheek, “Look at me.”

Reluctantly, Ruby’s silver eyes met Emerald’s red.

“I get it,” Emerald’s tone was firm, “It… It still gets to me, yeah, but I get it. You tried to get her to back down, and she wouldn’t. You didn’t have a choice; she didn’t give you one. You did the only thing you could do. If it was me, I’d probably do the same thing.”

She let out a sigh, “I won’t lie: I hated you. I really did. I thought you were an annoying, stupid, goody-two-shoes little kid who didn’t know the first thing about the real world. And I was kind of right.” She flashed Ruby a smile, “But then I learned you’re more than that. You’re a fun, smart, silly girl who loves strawberries and can swing around sniper scythe twice your size. Wait, sorry – a customizable, high-impact sniper scythe.”

Ruby giggled softly. She felt Emerald’s hand shift to the back of her head, and was pulled closer, their foreheads touching.

“You’re a good person, Ruby. Don’t ever think otherwise.”

Ruby smiled, tears streaming down her face.

They lay there for a few moments, basking in each other’s presence.

“You good?” Emerald asked.

Ruby nodded, “Yeah.”

“Good. C’mere.” Emerald wrapped her arms around Ruby, pulling her close. Ruby melted into the embrace, linking her arms around Emerald’s neck and tucking her head under her chin.

“Now get some sleep,” Emerald whispered into her hair, “You don’t wanna flunk Goodwitch’s test tomorrow.”

Ruby took in a deep breath, taking in the smell of the peppermint scented soap Emerald used, “Goodnight, Emmy.”

In a few moments Ruby drifted off, lulled by her girlfriend’s warmth and heartbeat.

( * * )

Well, apparently I planned on this being a multi-chapter fic instead of a one-shot without letting me know. Curse you, me.

And look, a chapter that’s equal parts fluff and drama!

Yeah, I don’t really have any concrete plans for this: but since I’m currently stuck on Emerald/Ruby, I guess I’ll use this as my dumping ground for my Gems fics.

As such, let me get a few things straight: 

First, there won’t be an update schedule. I’m doing this mostly for fun and I have other things to focus on. So don’t be surprised if there’s a one-to-six month’s gap between updates.

Two, the closest I have to a concrete plan for this is that all chapters will be one-shots, unless stated otherwise, and they all take place in RWBY’s third year at Beacon. I’m not sure if I’ll ever get into the second year proper, but I’ll probably allude to it in the fic, like I did here. And, I’m not sure if I can do romance well, we’ll have to see.

Three, the genre of each chapter will depend solely on what I feel like writing, as evidenced with the difference between the first and second chapters.

So, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Outed

She’d been waiting for this. Days of watching, gathering information, compiling data, and planning have all come down to this. Now, after a week of preparation, with her targets in front of her, it was time to strike.  


“So… When’d you two start dating?”  


Nora quickly raised her lunch tray as Ruby choked and spewed out the milk she was drinking. Lowering the milk-drenched tray, she gave her young friend a smug grin, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.  


“Weeeell?” She drawled.  


Further down the table, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Yang looked shocked and confused. Sitting to Ruby’s right, Emerald stared at Nora, a look of bemused amusement on her face. Across from her, Mercury was trying to not laugh out loud. Ruby herself was trying to catch her breath while clearing her esophagus at the same time.  


“What?” Emerald asked.  


“When did you and Ruby start dating?” Nora’s knowing look didn’t leave the two girls sitting across from her.  


There was a pause. They had just sat down to eat dinner after a long day of classes, talking about plans for the weekend, when Nora had popped the question. It took them all a bit to get out of the loop she threw them into.  


Except for Ruby and Mercury – still gasping for breath, and still trying not to laugh like a jerk.  


“W-we’re not dating!” Ruby wheezed as soon as she saved herself from suffocation.  


“Yes you are,” Nora singsonged.  


“Nora, wait,” Ren said, “What makes you think they’re dating?”  


Nora rolled her eyes, “Because they’ve been hanging out a lot more?”  


There was another pause. “So?” Jaune asked, “Emerald and Mercury are still under Team RWBY’s custody. They’re kind of _supposed_ to hang out.”  


“ _Yeah_ , but Ruby and Emmy’s been hanging out _together_ more and more.”  


“That doesn’t mean we’re dating, Pinky.” Emerald said.  


“Well, if that’s _all_ you were doing, then yeah,” Nora said, “But you guys have been sitting next to each other in class and lunch, stand so close when we walk to classes it you could hold hands, whenever I see you, Ruby, and Blake reading in the library, you and Ruby sit closer to each other, you’ve been teasing Ruby more – and not in the ‘embarrassing-big-sister’ way, but the ‘playful make-her-blush’ way – both of you disappear for hours on the weekends, and you guys always have, like, the biggest smiles when you see each other.”  


Ruby glanced around before turning to Nora, “T-that’s all just…”  


“And when I went to your dorm last week to borrow a textbook, I saw you guys nap-cuddling on the floor.” Nora said nonchalantly. She squealed, “You looked so _cute_! I even took a picture!” Nora whipped out her scroll and held it up for all to see.  


Sure enough, there were Ruby and Emerald, on the floor by the bookcase in Team RWBY’s dorm room, Ruby sitting in between Emerald’s thighs and leaning with her back against her, Emerald’s arms wrapped around Ruby’s midsection and her cheek nuzzling Ruby’s temple.  


Everyone gaped.  


“Oh my God, Ruby and Emerald are dating.” Blake deadpanned in a hushed tone.  


Mercury didn’t even try to keep from laughing.  


Emerald looked impressed when she saw the picture, “Think you can send that to my scroll?”  


“Emmy!” Ruby protested.  


“What? Cat’s already out of the bag, Red,” Emerald sent Blake an apologetic wave, “And it’s a cute picture!”  


“Ruby!” Weiss said, clearly frazzled, “How… When… _Why_?”  


“Well you see, Princess, when two young people really like each other…”  


“Shut it, Black!”  


“Hang on,” Yang said, “This was why you asked for dating advice back home?”  


“You mean you knew?” Blake asked.  


“I knew Ruby wanted to ask someone out,” Yang said defensively, “But I didn’t think it was Em…”  


In an explosion of rose petals, Ruby appeared by Yang, stifling her sister’s mouth with her hands.  


“Shh! Keep it down!” She whispered desperately.  


Nora looked at Team RWBY, confused. “Wait,” she said, “You mean you guys,” she gestured to Weiss, Blake, and Yang, “Didn’t know?”  


“No!” Weiss said, while Blake and Yang shook their heads.  


“I did.” Mercury said smugly.  


“ _What?!_ ” Weiss nearly screeched, “Why does Mercury know that you and Emerald are…”  


Another explosion of rose petals, and Ruby was covering Weiss’s mouth. “Weiss! Please! Calm down.”  


“Y-yeah,” Jaune said, holding up placating hands, “Let’s all just slow down and let Ruby and Emerald explain.”  


“Yes,” Pyrrha said, looking around, “I think we’ve garnered enough unwanted attention.”  


Nora looked around. Sure enough, the students at the other tables were peering at them, whispering with each other.  


She cringed, giving Ruby an apologetic look. “Sorry. I thought the others knew.”  


Ruby sighed, returning to sit next to Emerald, “It’s fine. Not like we can do anything about it now.”  


Emerald ruffle her hair fondly, “It was fun while it lasted, Red.”  


“Well?” Weiss demanded, “Are you going to explain why you didn’t tell us?”  


Emerald rolled her eyes, “Because we knew you’d throw a hissy-fit over this, Schnee. And we thought Yang would blow my head off while blowing her gasket.”  


Yang sighed, “Seriously, why does everyone think I some ticking time-bomb?”  


“Of course we’re upset,” Weiss retorted, “You’re a criminal, for heaven’s sake!”  


“That’s the other thing,” Ruby said, “We don’t want anyone else like the Professors, Ironwood, or your dad finding out about this. Then we’d get in trouble while Emerald and Mercury get sent to prison.”  


“And I don’t think Papa Schnee would appreciate that you let this happen under your nose, Schnee.” Emerald added.  


“That makes sense,” Blake said, “But it still doesn’t explain why Mercury knew and not us.”  


“Actually, Emerald told him before I told her I wanted to keep it a secret.” Ruby said, “And it’s _Mercury_ : he doesn’t make a big deal about _anything_.”  


“This is true,” Mercury said with a shrug.  


“And he knows I’d mutilate him if he so much made a peep about this.” Emerald said.  


“Also true.”  


“How did you get together anyway?” Jaune asked, “Not that I disapprove – honestly, I’m not sure what think about this – it’s just, last I remember, you two were getting along, but not… _getting along_ , if that makes any sense.”  


Emerald and Ruby exchanged glances. “Ruby asked me out, I said yes, we had fun, and here we are.” Emerald shrugged, “Not really that complicated.”  


“And I kinda had a crush on her last year.” Ruby said. Nora was certain her friend was breaking the world record with how much she was blushing.  


“And _when_ exactly was this date?” Weiss asked.  


“Uh, before the year began?” Ruby offered, “Like, the day we got back to Beacon?’  


Blake blinked, “A month. You’ve been doing this for a _month_?”  


“A month and a week, actually,” Emerald said.  


Seven pairs of eyes stared at them. Ruby squirmed under the scrutiny. Emerald seemed to get some enjoyment out of it.  


“Is this really that bad a thing?” Everyone turned their gaze to Nora. “I know that you guys can get in a lotta trouble for this, but what’s wrong with Ruby and Emerald getting together?”  


“Because Emerald is a _criminal_?” Weiss said pointedly.  


“Yeah, but she’s not a _bad guy_ \- anymore. And sure, she was a jerk last year, and she still kinda is – sorry,” she said to Emerald, who only shrugged, “But she got better: she’s a _whole_ lot nicer now than she used to be. And you guys saw the picture! I _dare_ you to tell me they’re not adorable.”  


“What about me?” Mercury asked, “Am I better?”  


“No, you’re Mercury.”  


“Fair enough.”  


“Anyway,” Ren said, “She actually makes a good point.”  


“See? Even Renny agrees with me!”  


“Yes, but Ren _always_ agrees… with… you?” Weiss’s voice petered off.  


There was a long, thoughtful silence. Nora wondered if they were breaking a record with those too.  


Jaune shook his head, “I got nothing.”  


“Yes,” Pyrrha said, “The _situation_ may be inappropriate, but the relationship itself seems healthy, if unexpected.”  


“I suppose the main problem here is that you kept this a secret from us,” Blake said, looking at Ruby and Emerald, “Which I can honestly understand. This isn’t the sort of thing you want to announce to the world.” Blake focused on Ruby, “We still need to talk about this, but as long we’re all careful, I don’t think we’ll have any problems.”  


“But Nora found out.” Weiss pointed out.  


“Yeah,’ Nora scoffed, “Because they didn’t _lock the door_.”  


Weiss let out a _humph_ , “Well still, I, of course, do not approve of this one bit.”  


“Big surprise,” both Emerald and Mercury muttered.  


“ _However_ ,” Weiss continued, “Since the two of you have been careful enough to keep your… relationship, a secret – barring the fact that Nora found out – and I know that you’ll pursue it whether or not I agree with it, I won’t try to stop you.”  


Ruby looked down the table, “Yang?”  


All eyes turned to the blonde young woman. Yang stared at her plate, a thoughtful look on her face.  


“Well, on the one hand, I’m disappointed you didn’t tell me about this, sis.”  


Ruby looked down at the table, ashamed, Emerald shooting Yang a sharp look.  


“But on the other hand?” Ruby looked back up as Yang continued, “I’m actually happy you found someone, and if it’s gone on this long she must be doing something right.”  


Yang sighed, “So I guess I’m okay with it,” she mumbled. Then she brightened up, flashing a sly smile, “Just so long as you wait a least a couple more months before sliding to first base and start touching butts.”  


Yang’s comment was met with a mix of groans and giggles, Nora always glad to join in on the latter.  


Her giggles petered off when she turned her attention back to the couple. They were exchanging sidelong glances, Emerald giving Ruby a sly, knowing grin, while Ruby let out a sheepish chuckle, her eyes flittering between Emerald’s and the table.  


Both of them were blushing.  


Nora gaped, “ _Oh my God._ ”  


It took a full second, but soon the others were gaping with Nora.  


“… You didn’t.” Weiss said in a shocked hush.  


“Um, we may have?” Ruby ventured, “Like, last week? In our dorm? When you all went out?”  


“And the next day, in one of the library’s study rooms,” Emerald added.  


“And in Emmy’s room when Mercury wasn’t there.”  


“And before Goodwitch’s class today.”  


“Wait, that’s why you were out of breath?” Jaune asked. His tone was filled with shock, but his expression was full of admiration, “I thought you guys just ran to class!”  


“Well, that’s _part_ of the equation.” Emerald said.  


“We sort of lost track of time,” Ruby said, her blush deepening, “And we did it in the broom closet by Professor Port’s class.”  


“With the light off. It’s fun, but not easy trying to find your girlfriend’s lips in the dark.”  


_Wham!_  


Nora jumped with everyone else as their table shook under the sudden impact.  


Yang glared.  


Emerald and Ruby stared back.  


“Emmy?”  


“Yeah?”  


“Run.”  


Both girls bolted from the table, making a beeline for the exit.  


“ _Get back here, you two!_ ” Yang roared as she shot out of her seat, hot in pursuit.  


This time, Nora joined Mercury in laughing like a maniac.


	4. Morning

“Ruby. Ruby, it’s time to wake up. Ruuuuby. _Ruby_.”  


Weiss watched as her partner snuggled deeper into her pillow, pulling her blanket over her shoulders and mumbling something in her sleep.  


Weiss frowned at the top bunk of her and her partner’s bunk-beds. _Proper_ bunk-beds. Of all the decisions Ozpin made the previous year, having their deathtraps replaced with actual, stable bunk-beds was one of the few Weiss was grateful for.  


She ignored Yang’s sniggering, and she could _feel_ Blake’s smirk. They all were dressed in their combat attire, ready for their weekly training. Weiss took great pains to reserve a training room for Team RWBY – and, through association by legal guardianship, Emerald and Mercury – early on Saturdays so they’d have the rest of the weekend to study or whatever.  


But, like every Saturday, Ruby was being difficult.  


Weiss stood there for a moment, holding Ruby’s makeshift canopy to the side with one hand.  


Recalling her singing lessons, Weiss cleared her throat, took a couple of calming breaths, softly sang a few notes, and then shouted as loud as she could, “ _WAKE UP YOU DUNCE!_ ”  


Ruby jumped in her bed, eyes snapping open and flailing arms throwing her blanket off. When she calmed down, she turned to her partner, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  


“What the heck, Weiss?” she said sleepily.  


Weiss stared at her, her expression victorious – which changed to shock when a second body appeared behind Ruby, a dark-skinned face framed by green hair frowning at her.  


“Geez, Schnee, what gives?” Emerald groaned.  


There was a moment’s pause.  


“Sustrai,” Yang called, “You better not have messed with my sister.”  


“We just played video games, Yang,” Ruby said, her head plopping back onto the pillow, “Nothing bad happened.”  


“Yet,” Emerald added.  


“How do you keep breaking in here?!” Weiss demanded when she found her voice.  


“I have my ways,” Emerald shot back, “Now go away and let us sleep.” Her head joined Ruby’s on the pillow.  


There was a knock on the door. Yang clomped over, opening it to reveal a bleary-eyed but dressed Mercury.  


“Morning, Blondie. Em sneak into Shorty’s bed again?”  


“Will you stop calling me ‘Shorty’?” Ruby complained.  


“Then stop being short.” Both Yang and Mercury said, immediately giving each other a high-five.  


“Enough of your nonsense please,” Weiss said, “It’s too early in the morning.”  


“I agree,” Emerald said, “So we should all get in bed and _go back to sleep_.”  


“I’m with Emmy, Weiss,” Ruby said, letting out a yawn, “We can skip training this once.”  


“No, no we can’t.” Weiss said.  


“She’s right,” Blake said, “We already skipped two training days this semester…”  


“For the same reason, mind you,” Weiss pointedly interjected.  


“And if we skip a third, it’ll start showing on our grades.”  


Ruby let out a sigh and began lifting her self up, “Okay, okay. We’ll get _eep_!” She squeaked as Emerald pulled her back onto the bed.  


“Nuh-uh.” She growled, “I’m not done sleeping, and you’re not done being my teddy bear.” Emerald reached over Ruby and yanked the canopy closed.  


Weiss gawked at the brazen act while Yang snickered. “‘Teddy bear’, oh my God…”  


Growling, Weiss pulled back the canopy, revealing a blushing and fearful Ruby, “I am _not_ risking our grades just so you can cuddle, Sustrai! And need I remind you that it’d be _worse_ for you and Mercury?”  


From behind Ruby, Emerald let out an annoyed sigh, “Fine. Thirty minutes.” She reached out and closed the canopy again.  


Weiss thought for a moment before opening it again. “Ten.”  


Emerald peered at her over Ruby’s head, “Twenty.”  


“Fifteen.”  


“Eighteen.”  


“Sixteen.”  


“Seventeen minutes and one-hundred eighty seconds.”  


“Deal.” Weiss said. Her expression fell when she realized what Emerald said. “Wait!”  


“Too late, it’s a deal.” Emerald pulled the canopy closed. “See you in twenty minutes Schnee.”  


Weiss stood there fuming, her eyes shooting daggers at the canopy, while Blake took a couple of cautious steps away from the heiress. Yang and Mercury were smart enough to wait until they stepped into the hallway and closed the door before laughing their asses off.  


( * * )  


I can totally see Yang and Mercury being bros.  


This was inspired, in part, by Xekstrin’s PyrRuby fic ‘Melted Gold’. Go give it a read, and don’t forget to ‘d’aw’ when you’re done.


	5. Retrospection

Emerald watched as people strode by, the _clomp-clomp_ of their feet a constant yet trance-inducing sound accompanied by idle chatter and the occasional car passing by.  


She fought back a shiver as a chill autumn breeze _whooshed_ by, the thought of how much lien she could lift passing through her mind, which she shelved for another time. There were more important things to worry about, like _how much longer is Ruby going to take?_ She was leaning against the wall of the clothing shop Ruby had gone into, asking Emerald to wait outside while she took care of something. At first, she thought that her girlfriend had to go to the restroom, but it never took Ruby fifteen minutes to do her business.  


Emerald sighed. Between all the schoolwork, training, and the legal restrictions imposed on her and Mercury, there was little time for Emerald and Ruby to spend together as a couple. The fact they had to keep their relationship under wraps just made it more frustrating.  


So when Ruby asked Emerald to go out during the lull that came after midterms, the thief jumped at the chance.  


So here they were, in Vale’s commercial district on a beautiful Saturday afternoon, looking at the shops, getting ice cream, and just being a sickeningly sweet couple: though not overtly, since they couldn’t let anyone know, and Emerald wasn’t one for PDA.  


If someone had told Emerald she’d enjoy being in a sickeningly sweet relationship a year before, she would’ve laughed in their face.  


Emerald smiled to herself. She had changed a lot in a year. _Wonder what the old me would tell the new me? Probably how I’ve gone soft. And ‘why are you dating some stupid kid’_.  


It hadn’t been the best start to a relationship, Emerald admitted. She remembered when Ozpin had first told her, Mercury, and Team RWBY about the ‘arrangement’ where the four huntresses would keep an eye on the two convicts while they attended Beacon. Even Goodwitch agreed he was insane.  


And Emerald hadn’t exactly made it easy. Mercury was Mercury, so he muddled through with his usual, irritating, I-really-don’t-care attitude and was able to reach the level of ‘being tolerable’.  


Emerald, on the other hand, was just short of an all out bitch. She didn’t go out of her way to be a jerk, but she hadn’t tried being friendly like Yang nor was she neutral like Blake. Weiss was cold, harsh, distant, condescending, and quick to bring up her status as a convict while bemoaning theirs as legal guardians, so for a time she and the heiress had something in common.  


Then there was Ruby.  


The kid was timid at first, keeping her distance and jumping whenever Emerald or Mercury made a snarky remark – or any remark, for that matter. That hadn’t stopped her from trying to involve them in ‘team activities’, offering to help them with schoolwork, or just trying to be nice and friendly with them.  
At that point, Emerald was still too angry over what happened at the Vytal Festival to comprehend what Ruby was actually trying to do, but not enough to realize one thing:  


Ruby was afraid of her.  


At first she thought it was because of the Vytal Festival, and she was partially right. The actual reason wouldn’t reveal itself until later that year. It was a revelation that Emerald wasn’t sure she was completely over yet.  


But at the time, Emerald reveled in her fear. Reveled that the ‘little girl’ who ruined her life was scared of her.  


The present-day Emerald pinched the bridge of her nose, letting out a guilty sigh. _Not my best moment_. It didn’t help that, as time went on, she started treating even _Weiss_ with more respect. _Hell,_ Mercury _called me out on that_.  


Emerald wished she could give her past-self a smack upside her head.  


It wasn’t until close to the end of that first semester things started to change, when Ruby first challenged her to a sparring match in combat class.  


It was during that spar that Emerald realized two things: just exactly how much she underestimated Ruby, and just exactly how _big_ that scythe looked up close.  


She had never fought so hard before, even during the Vytal Festival. The only reason Emerald hadn’t lost outright was due to her semblance, but it didn’t give her an edge either. The two of them found themselves in a whirlwind of blades, gunfire, and rose petals, the advantage continuously seesawing between the two combatants, until the match was finally stopped when Goodwitch announced the end of class. They then had to be carried out due to being so exhausted.  


It was afterwards that Emerald started actually paying attention to Ruby. Slowly, she began to realize that while Ruby was naïve, she wasn’t stupid, that there was a reason she was chosen as the team leader and that even Weiss followed what she said.  


Emerald also realized Ruby’s attempts to befriend her up to that point were genuine. The little dork didn’t do it out of pity or self-righteousness or simply because that’s what she was taught.  


Well, maybe the last one, but the point was Ruby did it because she actually cared about being Emerald’s friend.  


That was the biggest realization Emerald stumbled upon: Ruby _cared_. She was a bubbly, fun loving weapon nerd and Huntress dork who _cared_.  


For most of her life, the only person who cared for Emerald was Emerald. Even with Cinder, the best Emerald would get is an approving smile.  


Emerald would always be grateful to Cinder for getting her as far as she did – even if it was just to achieve her goals – but while Cinder had cared _for_ Emerald, Ruby cared _about_ her. Emerald, Mercury, all of them: they weren’t subordinates to her, but the people and friends she looked out for.  


And now, almost a year later, they were girlfriends. It amazed her how far they’ve gotten. How far she’s…  


“Hey, Emmy!”  


Emerald looked up to see Ruby standing in front of her with her hands behind her back, goofy grin, cheer, and all. Emerald grinned back.  


“Hey, Red. What took you so long?”  


Ruby groaned, “The clerk was being a snobby jerk and didn’t think I was the person who placed the order. They asked for my order receipt, then my I.D. – both my Vale citizen’s and school I.D. – then they actually wanted to see if I had the lien to actually pay – I ended up getting the manager, and even then I had to zip behind the counter ‘cause the clerk kept saying no when I asked.”  


Emerald would’ve giggled if she weren’t confused by one thing, “Order?” She vaguely remembered Ruby looking through some sites on her scroll the previous week, and she couldn’t help but note the shop _wasn’t_ full of weapons. “What’d you get?”  


Ruby gave a coy smile, “Weeeell, you know how autumn’s pretty much here, right?”  


“Right.”  


“And it’s been getting colder and colder, right?”  


“Right.”  


“And you’re not exactly dressed for cold whether – n-not that there’s something wrong with how you’re dressed!”  


Emerald snickered, “Oh I know, Red.” She had caught Ruby staring a few times.  


“Soooooo, I got you this!” Ruby withdrew her arms, presenting Emerald with a folded cloth, “Ta-daaa!”  


Emerald raised an eyebrow, “You got me a blanket?”  


“No, silly!” Ruby scoffed, unfolding the cloth and holding it up, “It’s a poncho!”  


The poncho was small, quilted, and tapered to a point on one side with a rounded edge on the other. It quilted with dark green thread and white, square-ish decals sewn into it.  


Emerald took the poncho in her hands, staring at it disbelievingly.  


“You got me this?”  


“Well, like I said, it’s getting cold, and I remember how cold you were last year. And I know that you don’t want to wear a jacket like Weiss keeps saying you should, and with your revolvers and chaps you kinda got a ‘Frontier Cowgirl’ thing going on. Also, you can wear this without hindering access to your guns – you know, if you have them with you.” Ruby blushed, “And I really wanted to get you something since you’re… you know.”  


Emerald stayed silent. _She got me a gift_. It was a difficult thought to process.  


“… Do you like it?” Ruby had an expectant, worried look.  


Slowly, Emerald smiled – really smiled, “I love it.”  


Ruby beamed. “Well, try it on! Let’s see how you look!”  


Emerald noticed the difference as soon as the poncho rested on her shoulders. It was heavy and warm, but the opening on the sides let in enough air to keep her from overheating, and the side reached just passed her elbows.  


Ruby squealed, “You look so cute! How does it feel?”  


“… Snug. Real snug.” Emerald hoped her eyes were shining when she looked at her girlfriend. She then reached out and placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder, leading her away from the shop. “C’mon, let’s find some place to eat.”  


Ruby looked at her quizzically, “But we already ate.”  


“I know, but,” Emerald leaned close to whisper in her ear, reveling in the shiver it elicited, “We need some privacy so I can thank you _properly_.”  


_After all,_ she thought, smiling sultrily at Ruby’s luminescent blush, _There’s a lot I need to thank her for_.  


( * * )  


For those who don’t know: PDA is short for Public Displays of Affection  


And I based Emerald’s poncho on Clint Eastwood’s, mainly because I do get a kind of Wild West vibe from her.  


So a less dialogue-heavy chapter here: I wanted to figure out – retroactively – how Emerald and Ruby’s relationship got started, and I think this is the closest to a guess that can work within canon.  


Speaking of which: ARE YOU HYPED FOR VOL 3?! Are you ready for your fanfics and headcanons to be utterly broken on the twenty-fourth?!


	6. Intoxication

Emerald sat on her bed, wrapped in as many blankets as she could find and not share with Mercury. Her partner lounged on his bed, watching some flick on his scroll while she read a book she had ‘borrowed’ from Blake. Unofficially, she had free reign of Team RWBY’s library, but the Faunus probably wouldn’t appreciate the thief’s choice.  


Honestly, she found ‘Ninjas of Love’ severely lacking. _Forget ‘erotica’, this is barely smut. Why bother hiding it? Even Arc could read this with no problems._  


It was a cold and quiet Saturday night at Haven Academy. Cold, because Haven apparently didn’t care if its students froze to death; quiet, because, for once, Ruby wasn’t around.  


With the Vytal Festival around the corner, and her sister in town to represent the company, Weiss had been ‘cordially invited’ to attend some posh, snobby, rich-person party along with the other ‘Champions of Vale’. And not Emerald and Mercury.  


She wasn’t sure if she should feel flattered that the invitation actually mentioned that. In bold lettering, even.  


Yang and Blake had declined, the latter having no interest in mingling with the ‘elite’, and the former deciding it’s ‘not her scene’ after going to one once. It was hilarious how Weiss agreed.  


Ruby, on the other hand, being the excellent team leader, thoughtful partner, and bestest friend ever didn’t want Weiss to suffer the hours of posturing, veiled insults, and boring, soul-crushing ‘conversations’ alone. So of course she went.  


Emerald didn’t mind. As much as she enjoyed spending time with her girlfriend, it was nice to have a break every once in a while, have some time to herself. There was such a thing as too much of a good thing.  


_Though cuddling_ would _make this better._ Ruby was an inexplicably great cuddler.  


Suddenly, the comfortable silence was broken by a knock at the door.  


Both Emerald and Mercury looked at the door before exchanging a quizzical glance.  


“Are we expecting anyone?” Emerald asked, “Did Goodwitch say anything about a second weekly checkup or something?” It wouldn’t have surprised her. The legal restrictions imposed at Beacon were strict, but had increased when they arrived in Mistral, at the request of ‘concerned parties’.  


As Mercury shrugged, there was another knock, this time louder and more urgent.  


“You gonna get it?” Mercury asked.  


Emerald frowned, “Aren’t you?”  


“Hey, you’re the ‘people person’. Besides, it’s too cold”  


Emerald scoffed, but placed her book on the nightstand, threw off her blankets, and quickly strode to the door.  


She had seen and done a lot of things in her life, but none of it prepared her for what was waiting when she opened the door.  


Standing there in her bluish-white ball gown and a frown on her face was Weiss. Leaning on her shoulder with a blush on her cheeks and looking a little wobbly, was Ruby in her cute red dress.  


“Hey, Emmy!” Ruby greeted with a big, happy grin.  


“Emerald,” Weiss said tersely.  


Emerald stared at the sight before her. She recognized the signs – she’d seen them numerous times in people on the streets, among White Fang members, and even Mercury that one time that neither of them would ever speak of again – but she just had to ask the question, if only to confirm she wasn’t hallucinating.  


“Is she drunk?”  


“Wha’?” Ruby happily slurred. _Slurred._ “I’m not drunk. I’m jus’… real happy.”  


“Does that answer your question?” Weiss said.  


Emerald stared wide-eyed, Mercury’s suppressed chuckle barely registering.  


Ruby was drunk. Ruby Rose, the strawberry loving, cheery, does-not-like-the-taste-of-alcohol leader of Team RWBY, was _drunk._  


The idea was so foreign, Emerald wasn’t sure if she should find it hilarious or horrifying.  


“May we come in?” Weiss pointedly asked.  


Ruby giggled. “‘May’.”  


Emerald wordlessly stepped aside, Weiss almost dragging a stumbling Ruby in.  


Closing the door, she turned to Weiss. “So, what happened?”  


The heiress led Ruby to Emerald’s bed, carefully depositing her on the thick layers of blankets. “Some of the more… slimy partygoers kept offering her drinks, and because Ruby still doesn’t know how to say no in such situations, accepted and drank all of them.”  


“S’not so bad, Weissy,” Ruby said, “Those guys were real nice – weird, bu' nice – and it was jus’ spark’ling water.”  


“No, you dolt,” Weiss all but snapped, “It was Mistralian Sweet Champagne. Probably why you didn’t notice the alcoholic taste.”  


“Oh,” Ruby giggled, “I guess thas’ bad.”  


Emerald took a moment to process this. “Okay, but why bring her here?”  


Weiss sighed, “Before we left, I promised Yang I’d keep Ruby out of trouble. Usually, I would just admit my failings and accept whatever punishment I got, but I have a massive headache from dealing with those troglodytes at the ball _and_ this,” she gestured to Ruby, who waved and promptly fell back onto the bed, letting out a happy noise, “So I’m not really in a mood to deal with Yang’s big sister tendencies.”  


“So you’re unloading her on Em so that you’d have an alibi when you came back without your glorious leader,” Mercury said with a smirk, “Not a bad idea, Princess.”  


“Your approval fills me with shame.” Weiss deadpanned, and then turned to Emerald, “I know we don’t get along much, but can I trust you to keep an eye on her _and_ keep this a secret? At least until the morning?”  


Emerald looked from the heiress to her giggling girlfriend. A giggling Ruby was always cute, but one that didn’t stop was on the verge of disturbing. She was weighing her options when Ruby turned to her.  


“Emmy, I’m cold,” she whined. Pouting, Ruby held out her arms, “Wan’ cuddles.”  


… _Damn it_. Emerald sighed, “Alright Schnee, but you owe me.” She added, flashing a smirk.  


Weiss let out a tired sigh, making her way to the door, “Fair enough, I suppose. I’ll be on my way now.”  


“G’night Weiss! Don’ let the bedbugs bite‘ur butt!” Ruby shouted, and then giggled, “‘Bedbugs’.”  


“Goodnight Ruby,” Weiss calmly said before closing the door.  


The room was silent for a few seconds. Emerald watched as her drunk girlfriend wiggled under the mound of blankets.  


“Hmmm, comfy blankie,” Ruby announced satisfactorily.  


That was when Mercury finally laughed.  


“Oh my God, this is priceless,” he finally managed after a couple of minutes.  


Emerald rolled her eyes. “Scoot over Ruby.”  


The young huntress obliged, snuggling into Emerald’s side as soon as she got under the covers, arms wrapping around her midriff.  


Ruby let out a contented hum as Emerald picked up her book. “‘Ur comfy. An’ cuddly. ‘Ur a comfy cuddler.” She giggled. Emerald just grinned in response.  


“An’ you got pretty eyes,” Ruby continued, “‘Cause they’re red. I like red. ‘S my fav’rit color.”  


“Thank you, Ruby.” _This isn’t so bad._ Emerald could get used to drunk-Ruby if she talked like this.  


“‘Ur boobs are nice too,” Ruby said matter-of-factly, “Not as good as Yang’s, but they’re still nice’n soft.”  


Emerald took a moment to restart her mental faculties. “Uh, thanks?”  


“But you know wha’ I really like?” Ruby said conspiratorially, “I _really_ like ‘ur tummy.”  


Emerald suppressed a squeak when she felt a cool hand gently rub her stomach. “‘S nice tummy: soft ‘n warm ‘n pretty. Like ‘ur boobs, but it’sa tummy.” Ruby ducked her head under the blankets to kiss the thief’s stomach, “Pretty tummy.”  


For possibly the first time in her life, Emerald had no idea what to do or how to respond. It didn’t help that Ruby kept stroking her stomach.  


Mercury, who had remained quiet through Herculean efforts, spoke up, “Scratch what I said: _this_ is priceless.”  


Emerald was about to tell him to shut up when Ruby spoke up again. “Hey, Emmy? You think I’d be a good mommy?”  


“Uh… Sure, Red.” Emerald said, struggling to keep up, “Um, why do you ask?”  


“‘Cause babies come from mommies’s tummy, ‘n my tummy’s not as good as ‘urs.”  


“... I don’t think how nice your stomach is says if you’d be a good mom, Red.”  


“I think you’d be a good mommy,” Ruby continued, “Be a little mean, bu’ you’d be good.”  


Emerald blinked, completely taken off guard. “… Thanks.”  


Ruby hummed in response, her eyes closed.  


In the silence that followed, Emerald went over Ruby’s statement. Sure Ruby was drunk saying it, but the vote of confidence still left the thief surprised. Would she be a good mother or even a mother at all? The thief mentally shelved the thought away for another day, but admitted it was a nice one.  


Suddenly, Ruby started squirming under the blankets.  


“Ruby what’re you doing?” Emerald scooted slightly away from the sudden explosion of movement.  


"Hot." Before Emerald could ask, Ruby tossed something out from under the blankets.  


She and Mercury stared, wide eyed, as Ruby's red dress floated onto the floor.  


Emerald froze, her cheeks reddening, as Ruby snuggled back up into her side, all too aware of new sensations and the leg wrapping around hers.  


“G’night Emmy,” Ruby mumbled, blissfully unaware of her girlfriend’s embarrassment and Mercury’s uncontrollable snickering.  


( * * )  


And here’s another chapter done!  
So another Emerald POV chapter. I do have plans for chapters from the POV of other characters – Ruby included – But I couldn’t let this idea go, so here it is.  
So you get a dose of fluff, and I get something out before the premier of Vol 3!  
… Which I have to wait to see, since I’m not a RT sponsor.  
Why God, Why?!


	7. Intoxication: Morning After

“Ugh,” Ruby groaned as she ambled slowly down Haven’s hallway.  


“You doing okay?” Ruby looked over at Emerald, her girlfriend giving her an appraising look.  


“I guess.” She winced as pain shot through her head. “I swear I’m never drinking Champaign again.”  


“Just remember to take it slow. Merc had to learn that the hard way.” Emerald said, cringing.  


They walked in silence. Most of the students were either still sleeping or were already at breakfast, so she and Emerald practically had the hallway to themselves. Ruby had woken up half-an-hour ago with a dry throat, pounding headache, and the shocking realization that she had slept with her girlfriend wearing only her underwear.  


“Are you sure I didn’t do anything… else, last night?” She asked nervously.  


Emerald rolled her eyes, “For the third time, no. Other than your, ‘sleepwear’, the worst you did was say some things that were cute. And potentially embarrassing.”  


“And you promise not to tell anyone?”  


“For the fourth time, yes,” Emerald said as they neared Haven’s cafeteria, “ _And_ I’ll talk to Mercury to make sure he won’t tell anyone either.”  


Ruby smiled, “Thanks. And, uh,” she quickly looked up and down the hallway before giving Emerald a kiss on her cheek, “Thanks for looking after me.”  


Ruby didn’t miss the blush that accompanied the smile in response. “Anytime, Red.”  


The two entered the noisy cafeteria, which was odd, since it was largely empty. It soon became apparent that most of the noise came from the table where Team RWBY, along with Teams JNPR and SSSN, had claimed as their usual table. They all were laughing uproariously. With the curious exception of Mercury.  


Hiding a grimace, Ruby approached the table with Emerald, a smile on her face. “Morning, guys! What’s so funny?”  


Disturbingly, the laughter ceased as everyone at the table looked at the two new arrivals, an odd silence descending on the immediate area. It was broken when someone – probably Nora – snorted, and the laughter returned full force.  


Wincing slightly, Ruby exchanged a curious glance with Emerald. “Huh?”  


“So Ruby,” Sun said, a massive grin on his face, “We heard that you had an _interesting_ time last night.”  


Ruby blinked, “Weiss told you I got drunk didn’t she?”  


“I told Blake and Yang, yes,” Weiss said, conspicuously sitting between Neptune and Sun, “But that’s not what everyone finds amusing.” The heiress gave her a sly smile.  


“Well, then what…” Ruby went quiet, her eyes widening as an idea dawned on her. She looked at Mercury. “You didn’t.” Her voice was small and pleading.  


Mercury grinned.  


Emerald groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “He did.”  


“Mercury!” Ruby whined, “Why’d you tell them what happened last night?”  


Mercury shrugged, “I didn’t.” His grin broadened at Ruby’s confusion. “I _showed_ them. Recorded the whole thing on my scroll and been passing it around.”  


Ruby stared, slack-jawed, with a horrified expression on her face.  


“Mercury,” Emerald said, “I’m going to kill you.”  


“Aw, c’mon,” Neptune said, “It’s not that bad. It’s actually adorable.”  


“Yeah!” Nora chirped, “You make a cute drunk, Ruby!”  


“And, of course, we promise to keep this to ourselves.” Pyrrha said. “ _Especially_ that last part.”  


Ruby cocked an eyebrow, “Last part?”  


“Wait,” Emerald said, a worried look on her face, “Who has the scroll now?”  


“I do,” Yang piped up, “Just got to the ‘tummy part’. Gotta say, sis, Nora’s right: you’re absolutely adora…” Yang’s voice petered off, her expression morphing into one of shock.  


Ruby peered at her sister, “Yang?” Her worry only increased when Yang’s expression began to harden.  


“Ruby,” The young huntress looked up at her girlfriend. Emerald had a terrified look on her face. “If I don’t make it, I want you take care of my guns.”  


“Why? What…” Before she could finish, Emerald turned and bolted away, soon followed by a yellow blur shouting, “ _Get back here, Sustrai!_ ”  


Ruby stood there in silence, watching her sister chase after her girlfriend out of Haven’s lunchroom.  


After a moment, she let out a resigned sigh. “To heck with it; someone give me the scroll.” If she was going to drown in embarrassment the rest of the day, she figured she might as well dive right in.  


( * * )  


_Meh_ chapter is _meh_.  
This was actually supposed to be an extra for chapter six, but when I began writing it up, I quickly realized it’d be too long to be an extra. But I still wanted to do a ‘morning after’ scene, so it gets to be its own chapter.  
Definitely not my best, but on the plus side it’s the first ‘sequel’ chapter for Competition.  
That’s something, right?  
And yes, I saw episode one, and yes, I saw the _clear evidence_ that _Ruby has a crush on Emerald!_  
Shut up! You can’t prove otherwise!  
…

Oh, and I have a tumblr now. With the same username. Just FYI.


	8. Reciprocation

_Fire… Cutting through shadows… Burning… Roaring… Screaming… In pain… In anger… Crying… ‘Traitor’…_

Emerald shot up, a loud gasp escaping from her lips. She sat on the bed, gulping in big breaths of air, her eyes wide and fearful, staring into the dark room. 

She promptly jumped down from the bed and rushed into the bathroom, turning on the sink and repeatedly splashing her face with cold water. 

After couple of minutes of dousing herself, Emerald turned off the faucet and silently stood at the sink, getting her breathing under control. 

_Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it._ That nightmare again. Just when she thought it was done with, when she felt everything was settled, it came again, like it was waiting for her to relax before pouncing. 

Emerald took a deep breath, looking at herself in the mirror and frowning. She didn’t see Emerald Sustrai, master thief like she usually would. Instead she saw Emerald Sustrai, the cowardly little girl who turned her back on one of the few people who… 

“Emmy?” 

Emerald turned to see Ruby, dressed in her adorable Beowolf tank top and rose-printed sleep pants, standing in the doorway. 

She blinked, confused by the appearance of her girlfriend, when she remembered. _That’s right; I snuck into her dorm tonight. Crap. Crap._

She put her face in her hands. “God, sorry Ruby. I completely forgot I’m in your room. I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

Ruby shrugged. “It’s alright. What about you? Are you okay?” 

Emerald looked at her girlfriend, seeing nothing but genuine, open concern in those silver eyes. “No. Guess I’m not.” She sighed. 

From the edge of her vision, she saw Ruby approach slowly, placing a hand on her back and gently rubbing in small circles. “Bad dream?” 

Emerald chuckled darkly. “That’s one way of putting it.” 

“… Do you want to talk about it?” 

Emerald thought for a moment, actually considering telling Ruby what she saw. But she remembered the fear, the shame, the anger, and the hatred it all brought out. 

She shook her head. “No. I’m… It’s not something I want to think about. Not yet.” 

In the mirror’s reflection, she saw Ruby giving a small, understanding smile. “Okay.” Her voice carried a little concern, but no disappointment or suppressed desire to find out: just acceptance and patience. 

Slowly, Ruby wrapped her arms around Emerald, hugging the thief from behind. Emerald couldn’t help but feel comforted as Ruby’s body pressed against hers, her head resting on her back. 

“It’s alright.” Ruby’s voice was soft, comforting, and supportive. “Whatever happened, it wasn’t real, and it’s over now. You’re home. You’re safe. And I’m here for you.” 

Not for the last time, Emerald wondered how a girl like her was able to win the heart of someone like Ruby. However it was, Emerald thanked her lucky stars for it. 

“Thanks, Ruby.” She said, placing her hands over her girlfriends. 

The two of them stood there, just silently basking in the other’s presence and warmth. 

( * * ) 

I know I already did a nightmare chapter, but that was Emerald comforting Ruby. Also, there aren’t many fics where it’s Ruby doing the comforting – in fact I only know of one – and I wanted to show that Emerald wasn’t the only strong one in the relationship. 

This is my shortest chapter yet: it just barely passes five hundred words, but I’m coming up with these chapters as I go, so there’s bound to be a few that aren’t thousand-word epics. 

Also, shameless plug here, but I also uploaded another oneshot called _A Lot to Take In_. It’s chock-full of predictions and theories concerning Vol 3 in story format, so go give it some luvin’. 

Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to set my alarm so I can watch Episode 2 when it becomes public.


	9. Fam Damily

“You know,” Yang said over the clamor of Beacon’s lunch period, “You guys’ll have to figure out what to do if this little secret gets out.”  


Sitting across from her, Ruby and Emerald looked up from their meal to exchange a nervous glance.  


“There’s not much we _could_ do,” Emerald said, “I mean, I think we could negotiate something with Ozpin, but if Ironwood or Papa Schnee gets wind of this me and probably Merc’ll get sent up the river. Hate to think what’d happen to you guys.”  


“Emmy,” Ruby said, softly nudging Emerald with an elbow, “Don’t talk like that. We’ve been good so far; we just need to keep doing what we’re doing.”  


“She’s right, though,” Mercury said from his spot next to Yang. “Most people prefer their criminals not seen or heard by way of throwing them into a cage in a concrete building mile away.”  


“Nevertheless, Yang has a point,” Weiss said next to Ruby. “It wouldn’t hurt to have some plan or argument prepared. However successful it may end up being. There may be a precedent we can look up: this sort of thing _has_ to have happened before.”  


“Wow, Princess, you actually worried ‘bout your pet convicts?”  


“Aw, that so sweet of you, Schnee.”  


Weiss gave Emerald and Mercury a vapid glare. “I’m far more worried about what would happen to my _team_ and my _partner_ than _you two_.”  


“Ah, of course.”  


“Who could’ve guessed?”  


Yang cleared her throat. “Not that all this is a bad idea and all, but, uh, I wasn’t talking about Ozpin, Ironwood, and ‘Papa Schnee’.”  


Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Then what are you talking about?”  


Yang gave her sister a knowing look, but it still took a few seconds until realization dawned on Ruby.  


“Oh. _Ooooooh_.” The young huntress’s head hit the table with a soft bang. “Oh my God,” she groaned.  


“Yep.” Yang said, popping the P.  


Emerald exchanged glances with Mercury, Weiss, and Blake. “Mind sharing with the rest of the class?”  


Ruby rolled her head to look at her girlfriend. “She’s talking about dad.”  


Blake and Weiss exchanged surprised glances.  


“I can’t believe we forgot about him.” Blake said.  


“Considering what happened with Jaune, we may have _wanted_ to forget.” Weiss suggested.  


“… Mind sharing with the rest of the class?” Emerald repeated, sounding less confident.  


“Share what?” Team RWBY(em) looked up to see Team JNPR sitting down next them.  


“Something about Blondie and Shorty’s dad, or something.” Mercury said.  


Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora looked at them in shock.  


“Ooooooh,” Nora crooned. “… Wow.”  


“I completely forgot about Mister Xiao Long.” Ren muttered fearfully.  


“It does seem like quite the oversight.” Pyrrha agreed.  


Jaune only whimpered, the blood draining from his face.  


“ _Okay_ ,” Emerald said, exasperated, “Can somebody _please_ tell me what I’m in for?”  


“You know how Yang can be… overprotective, sometimes?” Ruby asked from the tabletop.  


“Red, she tried to beat my face in six times last year.” Emerald sheepishly scratched her cheek with a finger, “Which, honestly, I kind of deserved.”  


“And I forgave you for all that,” Ruby said, giving her a smile, which went back to being a frown. “But dad wouldn’t’ve needed six times.”  


Emerald blinked. “… He would’ve needed five?” She ventured.  


Yang shrugged. “Try one. Heck, he wouldn’t need to try.”  


“… So your dad’s a psychopath?” Mercury asked. He sounded only partly amused.  


Ruby sighed, straightening up. “He’s not _that_ bad.” She paused for a second. “Usually.”  


“Thing is,” Yang said, “A lot of things happened back when Ruby and I were kids. Things that made dad more… grateful for what he had.” Both she and Ruby got a despondent look on their faces. Blake put a comforting hand on Yang’s shoulder. “So, yeah, if he finds out about you and Ruby – I don’t _think_ he’ll be all murderous ‘n junk, but he may be a little… intense.”  


“Is _that_ what you call what happened our first year?!” Jaune practically screeched. “He thought I was hitting on Yang,” Mercury and Nora snorted, “Took me to the side, and gave me a ‘talk’. I had nightmares for a _week_.” He shivered. “I never thought a smile could be so… _frightening_.”  


Emerald stared as Pyrrha rubbed her partner’s back reassuringly. She turned to Ruby. “… Anything else I should know? Like, your grandpa’s half Grimm?”  


Ruby rolled her eyes. “No. But, now that I think about it, we may need to think about Uncle Qrow, too.”  


Emerald stared at Ruby wide-eyed. “Qrow? As in: Qrow Branwen?”  


“As in the guy who was on Cinder’s tail for who-knows how long?” Mercury asked.  


“ _And_ the guy who fought Winter Schnee in front of Beacon?”  


“ _And_ the guy who knocked all those White Fang on their rear ends during the Vytal Festival?”  


“He’s your _Uncle_?” Emerald asked, flabbergasted.  


“Um, yeah,” Ruby said sheepishly. “He actually taught me how to use my scythe. But don’t worry; I think we can talk to Uncle Qrow. Though, you probably should be somewhere else if we have to.”  


“Uh,” Yang said, “If we’re getting Uncle Qrow into this, then we need to think about Raven, too.”  


“Oh, right.”  


“Raven?” Emerald asked with a worried expression.  


“You, uh, you remember that lady with the red eyes and Grimm mask from the Vytal Festival?” Yang asked.  


“That psycho-lady with the _huge_ sword and the sheath with a hundred blades in it? You know her too?” Now Mercury sounded flabbergasted.  


“Actually, I think she calls it a ‘rotary scabbard’.” Ruby said. “And yeah, she’s family too. Kinda. It’s complicated.”  


“ _Why_ are we _just_ finding out about this?” Emerald asked.  


Yang shrugged, “Didn’t have a reason to talk about it before.”  


Emerald slumped in her seat. “Great. Perfect. If Ozpin, Ironwood, or Papa Schnee find out, I’m going to jail. If your dad, Uncle, or creepy, sword swinging… whatever find out, I’m going to _die_.”  


“Emerald, don’t be like that.” Ruby brushed her fingertips against Emerald’s hand. “I know it sounds bad…”  


“Try ‘horrible’.”  


“But no one knows, and we have plenty of time to figure out how to explain things to dad and the others. I mean, Yang and I convinced dad not to move to Beacon when he found out we’re watching you guys.”  


“Still took us a week, sis” Yang asked.  


“Well, yeah, but my point is that we can handle dad, Uncle Qrow, and Raven.” Ruby gave Emerald a smile. “If they ever find out, things’ll be awkward, but you’ll be fine. _We’ll_ be fine. Promise.”  


Emerald looked at Ruby, her gaze searching. After a few seconds, she returned the smile. “All right, Red. I’m holding you to that.”  


A small silence descended on the table, everyone taking a break now that the current subject seemed to be at an end.  


“Not to make things awkward again,” Mercury said in a tone that suggested otherwise, “But what are we going to do if Big Sis Schnee…”  


“ _No_ ,” Weiss said, “We are _not_ talking about Winter.”  


Ruby shook her head. “Yeah, no.”  


“No way.” Yang added.  


“Absolutely not.” Blake said.  


( * * )  


_Finally_ , I got a chapter done. It’s not really the best, and not either of the ones I wanted to post, but I’m having problems with those and this one’s done, and it covers a subject that’s important to the main characters, so here we are. I probably blew Taiyang’s informed protectiveness way out of proportion, but in my defense I argue Rule of Funny. And I know Blake didn’t have many speaking lines, but I couldn’t figure how to bring her in for meaningful dialogue on the subject.


	10. Accusation

Ruby wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she, her teammates, and Mercury and Emerald entered Professor Ozpin’s office.  


Actually, that wasn’t true. She _was_ expecting Ozpin to be sitting at his desk, leaning forward with his chin resting on interlocked fingers.  


And seeing Professor Goodwitch standing off to the side with a scowl on her face, arms crossed, and riding crop in her hand wasn’t really surprising.  


No, what _really_ floored her – and her friends – was the presence of the third professor in the room: a tall man with dirty black hair and a dark red cape draped around his shoulders.  


“ _Uncle Qrow?_ ” Both Yang and Ruby blurted out, their eyes practically bulging.  


“Oh, _joy_ ,” Mercury muttered, “This is gonna be _fun_.”  


Ruby's already twisted guts twisted even more. Being called into the Headmaster’s office was worrying enough, but her Uncle being there seemed much more ominous.  


The look he was giving them didn’t help in the slightest.  


“Miss Rose,” Ozpin’s voice caught her attention, “I hope you, your team, and your wards are doing well.”  


“Uh, y-yeah,” Ruby fought hard to keep her heart from pounding out of her chest. “Kinda confused, but we’re doing fine.”  


“That’s good, though I suppose you wish to know why all of you have been called here.”  


“Actually we figured you were just lonely and desperate for some company” Mercury said.  


“You can shut yer’ mouth, Pretty Boy.” Qrow snarled.  


Yang snickered at the nickname. Mercury just shrugged. “Well, I have been told I’m quite handsome.”  


“Okay, seriously Merc,” Emerald said, “Not really the time to be smart.”  


“Should listen to your girlfriend, _convict_.” Qrow said, “Don’t wanna be in more trouble than you’re in.”  


“Qrow,” Ozpin said, a warning tone in his voice. Qrow gave him a quick glance before relaxing and crossing his arms.  


Professor Goodwitch pointedly cleared her throat. “The reason we called you here,” She said in her authoritative tone, “Is because we have heard rumors that there has been… inappropriate behavior among the six of you, as of late.”  


Ruby’s breath hitched, and she fought the urge to look at Emerald.  


“What do you mean by ‘inappropriate behavior’, Professor?” Weiss asked.  


“There have been… ‘reports’,” Ozpin began, “Of a member of Team RWBY and your charges spending more time together.”  


Yang raised a finger, “Uh…”  


“We know you’re still Sustrai and Black’s babysitters, Yang.” Qrow said, sending Ozpin a dirty look.  


“The problem,” Goodwitch said, “Is that these reports suggest this goes beyond what is appropriate – as both students and legal guardians.”  


Ruby felt her heart rate rise as she exchanged glances with the others.  


“Could you elaborate?” Blake asked.  


“Well kitten,” Everyone in the room scowled at Qrow, “People’re sayin’ that two of you have been ‘hanging out’ together more than the others, that they’re more ‘touchy feely’, that they up and disappear after school and on weekends, and that they’re more ‘playful’,” Qrow made a disgusted expression, “Whenever they’re together.”  


Ruby’s mind raced. _Someone’s watching us? Who? Who’d want to spy on us? Besides Weiss’s dad? Wait, maybe he hired someone to spy on us! Maybe it’s a student! Or the janitor! Maybe even a teacher! Oh God, it could be…_  


“Ahem,” Ruby was taken out of her thoughts at Emerald’s voice. “Is there any, I don’t know, evidence supporting all this?”  


Before Professor Goodwitch or Ozpin could answer, Qrow strode forward. “Oh don’t play dumb, _sweet cheeks_.”  


“Qrow,” Ozpin said. The Hunstman didn’t listen.  


“We know what’s going on – what’s _been_ going on.”  


“ _Qrow_ ,” Goodwitch warned.  


“You thought you could hide this, but I’ve been watching you from the beginning.”  


“Uncle Qrow, wait!” Ruby quickly stood between Emerald and her Uncle.  


“Don’t try to defend him Ruby! I’m _not_ letting this Pretty Boy _creep_ put his hands on your sister.”  


“ _But Uncle Qrow that’s_ what.” Ruby finished flatly.  


Qrow straightened up, crossing his arms. “You heard me, Ruby. I don’t know what the hell Yang's thinking, but the fun with 'Mister Black' ends _today_.” He gave his blonde niece his ‘strict Uncle look’.  


A silence hung in the air.  


“Wait,” Yang said, “You think that Mercury and I are…”  


Qrow looked at the shocked, flabbergasted expressions from the six students, and his hard expression wavered. “… Yes?”  


Team RWBY(em) stared at the Huntsman for a few more seconds before breaking into hysterical laughter.  


/  


Team RWBY’s dorm room echoed with laughter, this time joined by that of Team JNPR.  


“He seriously thought Yang and Mercury were _dating_?” Nora asked incredulously.  


“I know, right?” Yang said from her bed, “I mean, Merc and I hang out, but not like that. I mean _blech_.”  


“Gee, thanks Blondie.”  


“Don’t mention it.”  


“Seriously though, you should’ve seen their faces,” Emerald said, sitting next to Ruby on her bunk. “‘ _Specially_ Qrow’s. Wish I took a picture.”  


“I don’t think Uncle Qrow blushed that bad since that one get-together at Signal.” Ruby giggled. “It took a week for him to get over that.”  


“Was it me, or did Goodwitch look smug?” Blake wondered aloud.  


“Well, it’s fortunate that Qrow’s accusation was baseless.” Pyrrha said.  


“Y-yeah. Lucky” Ruby let out a shaky breath.  


Ruby felt a hand take hers. “Hey,” Emerald gently nudged her with a shoulder, “Everything’s gonna be okay. This is actually a good thing for us.”  


“She’s right,” Mercury said, “Since the old man didn’t have anything backing up what he said – and he was wrong – no one’s gonna listen to him cry ‘wolf’ next time.” He shrugged. “Least not right away.”  


“ _And_ this shows no one actually knows anything,” Emerald said, giving Ruby a smile. “Remember what you told me about your family? To trust you? Well, trust me on this. We’re fine.”  


Ruby looked at her girlfriend and smiled, resting her head on Emerald’s shoulder. “Okay. Was still scared though.”  


Emerald began petting Ruby, smoothing out her hair. “Yeah, I was too, Red.”  


“It did get a little intense towards the end.” Yang said. She then smirked. “Kind of reminded me of what happened with Carmine.”  


Ruby snorted. “Oh my _God_ , I forgot about that.”  


“Carmine?” Blake asked.  


“Ruby’s ‘boyfriend’. Or at least that’s what Uncle Qrow thought.” Yang said.  


“Boyfriend?” Emerald asked giving Ruby a questioning look.  


“I was eight and we were just playing pretend. ‘Course Uncle Qrow didn’t know that.”  


“It does not surprise me your insane Uncle has done something like this before.” Weiss said. “Not in the least.”  


“Well? What happened?” Jaune asked.  


Soon the dorm room was again filled with laughter at the expense of an overprotective uncle.  


( * * )  


Yeah, that ending’s kinda meh, but at least it isn’t _meh_.  
Interesting tidbit: this is actually a rewritten version of an unfinished oneshot that’s been on my computer for nearly a month. Now that Qrow’s been introduced, and the subject of introducing Emerald to the fam damily was, er, introduced in ‘Fam Damily’, I got inspiration and you get this chapter. So, yay!  
Not sure how well I wrote Qrow, but I think I’m close.  


And now, an extra that may or may not be canon (to the fic):  


Ozpin watched as the elevator doors closed, Qrow returning Ruby’s small wave with his own. When the whirr of the elevator could be heard, the Huntsman pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.  


He didn’t see Glynda walk up to him until she cleared her throat.  


Ozpin watched as Qrow gave the Professor a glare, and smiled when he reached into a pocket and took out a twenty lien bill.  


“Thank you, Mister Branwen.” Glynda said as she took the bill. Ozpin was surprised she only had a smirk on her face.  


“Yeah, yeah, rub it in Goodwitch.” Qrow said. “But mark my words, something’s goin’ on.”  


“And when you actually have definitive proof, I assure you we will handle it.” Glynda said, pocketing the bill.  


“Now, is there anything else we should discuss Qrow?” Ozpin asked.  


The Huntsman shook his head, making his way to the elevator. “Nah. Still gonna check in every now and then. I can tell something’s up, and when I find what it is, heads’ll roll.”  


“I’ll make sure to warn the cleaning staff.” Ozpin said. He waited until Qrow was gone before turning to Glynda. “And what about your hypothesis? How certain are you on its validity?”  


Goodwitch shook her head. “Besides teacher’s intuition, I don’t have any actual evidence.”  


“But if it turns out to be true?”  


He watched as she thought about it. “Perhaps an… ‘in-house’ investigation, to determine the possible detriments _and_ benefits such a situation could bring.”  


“Well, all right then.” Ozpin grinned, and took a sip of his coffee.


	11. Discussion

“So Schnee, what’s it like playin’ babysitter to a couple of murderous psychopaths?”  


Weiss looked from the book cart she was pushing to the young man with black hair and black eyes wearing Atlas Academy’s uniform.  


_Flynt looks strange without his hat and sunglasses_ , Weiss thought, not for the first time.  


Before she could respond, what could only describe as a rainbow-colored gust of wind raced by her and Flynt, snippets of speech only just comprehensible reaching their ears as the multi-colored whirlwind zoomed by them again and again.  


“Yeah, I mean it’s gotta suck keeping an – eye on those two jerks all the time and making sure – they don’t stab you in the back while you sleep – or stab anyone else in the eye.”  


For the fist time in the last ten minutes, the zipping rainbow stopped. An orange-haired girl with a cat tail and green eyes stood before Weiss and Flynt, her expression as excited as Nora’s on a normal day, wearing an Atlas uniform and rollerblades.  


“I’m still surprised Haven allows you to wear your rollerblades in their library, Neon,” Weiss said, picking up a book to slide onto a shelf.  


“They don’t,” Flynt said with a smirk. “She does this every now and then: rolls around until a teacher notices, then sees how long it takes for them to catch her.”  


“I like to think it helps the Profs keep in shape,” Neon giggled. “That, and it’s _totally_ fun.”  


Weiss rolled her eyes. _I must ensure that she and Nora don’t meet_. The result could be on par with a city-wide explosion. Maybe literally.  


“Still didn’t answer my question, Weiss,” Flynt said. “Can’t be fun looking after those two. What were their names again? Sussy and Bloke?”  


Weiss gave an amused humph. “Sustrai and Black, and it has been an… interesting experience thus far.”  


“I can see that. I mean, you’ve been doing it for, what, two years? Surprised you didn’t mention it during our correspondence. Though I guess it’s somethin’ you’d prefer not to talk about.”  


”I appreciate your understanding my position.” Weiss said, giving him a grateful smile. Ever since their doubles match, and the incident at the Vytal Festival, she and Flynt had kept in touch over the previous couple of years, the young Hunter becoming a trusted confidant. She never thought she’d count the son of one of her father’s enemies as one of her closest friends. _But then I have Ruby as a partner and team leader, so what do I know?_  


“Enough with talking about our feelings, let’s get back to the homicidal maniacs!” Neon said, idly rolling back and forth. “Oh! Oh! Do you get to whip ‘em if they try something? Please say yes!”  


Weiss rolled her eyes. “No, we don’t. Though I will admit there were times I wish that were the case. And, I’m aware this may be hard to believe, but they’re not maniacs.”  


Neon thought about this. “But they’re still homicidal?”  


Now, Weiss took a moment to think. “Well, they have admitted to committing crimes in the past…”  


“Other than the Vytal Festival?” Flynt asked.  


“… Yes. But, I can assure you, they’re not _actively_ homicidal or violent in any way. So long as you don’t give them a reason to be – their words, not mine.”  


“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you actually like ‘em.”  


Weiss noticed Flynt’s neutral tone. She just scoffed. “Highly unlikely. But they can be tolerable, if given the chance.”  


“What about your team? What do they think of ‘em?”  


Weiss slid another book onto the shelf. “Blake’s more or less neutral, I suppose. She never really treated them poorly or special, so she’s had little problems with them. And Yang apparently found a ‘bash buddy’ in Mercury: they’re always goading each other into a match.”  


“What about your partner?”  


Neon came to a halt in front of Weiss. “Oh, yeah! How is the little cutie? I was so heartbroken when I heard what happened last year!”  


Weiss blinked a couple of times before giving Flynt a quizzical look.  


The young trumpet player had the decency to look sheepish. “I kinda let slip before I got to the part where you said to keep it a secret. My team’s kept it under wraps though.”  


“Absolutely! No one but Team FNKI knows about Riding Hood’s freak-out!”  


“… We prefer to call it ‘episode’,” Weiss said pointedly.  


“Oh. Sorry.”  


“… Anyway, I think it’s safe to say that Ruby’s the main reason those two are easier to get along with. In fact, in regards to Ruby’s ‘episode’, Emerald had been a great help in her recovery.”  


Flynt raised an eyebrow. “It sounds like your team doesn’t mind that y’all’re hanging out with the people who almost killed them.”  


Weiss was silent for a moment. Emerald and Mercury’s involvement in the Vytal Festival was a constant subject that was brought up, by teachers and students alike. It didn’t help that Mercury and Emerald didn’t back down from admitting it.  


“Like you said,” She said, “It’s been almost two years. You can learn a lot about someone, and a lot can change in such a long time.” _Like your leader falling for a criminal, and that criminal actually making up for being so horrible._  


Weiss caught the look Flynt and Neon gave each other, and suddenly became suspicious.  


“Excuse me if I’m coming across as paranoid,” Weiss said, “But I’m beginning to get the idea that there’s an ulterior motive to this discussion.”  


Neon scoffed. “ _Whaaaat?_ Why’d you say that? It’s not like we were asked to see if you and your team were getting attached to known convicts and maybe become compromised and susceptible to manipulation by said convicts and thereby become accessories to any criminal activities they may be committing or planning to commit in the foreseeable future.”  


Neon giggled nervously in the following silence, the grin on her face faltering.  


“I-I’ll just… roll on that way.” Neon stammered before disappearing in an explosive rainbow.  


Weiss slowly looked over at Flynt, giving him a vapid expression.  


Flynt sighed. “All right, Schnee, you got me. Ironwood and your sis knows about our little back and forths. They say they don't read 'em, but I dunno. Anyway, Ironwood ‘requested’ that I try to ‘ascertain Team RWBY’s conviction to their duty and report anything suspicious to Specialist Schnee'. His words, not mine.”  


Weiss bit back the angered groan. A few years ago, she respected Ironwood’s devotion to security and public protection, but now she was seeing it for the same reactionary, suspicious, disproportionate behavior that her father practiced, though not as self-centered. Unfortunately, she had to admit the General had good reason in this case.  


“So that’s why you suggested volunteering for library duty during free period? To interrogate me?” Weiss said, keeping her voice level and her expression blank.  


Flynt raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Easy there, Weiss. Believe it or not I’m on your side here. But, there is one thing that’s been troubling me.”  


Weiss waited for him to continue.  


“Y’see, Schnee, there’s been some rumors going around school ‘bout your team and the two convicts. Rumors that began after the incident at the drydocks the day we all got here.”  


Weiss knew what incident he was talking about. The day they had arrived at Haven Academy, Emerald and Mercury were approached by some students who had recognized them. Team RWBY did their best to keep things from escalating, but one of the students had their weapons on them. But so did Ruby, and she was faster on the draw. Fortunately, Goodwitch arrived in time to diffuse the situation, but they all were aware of the whispering and sidelong looks they got from the other students at breakfast the next day.  


“What exactly do these rumors suggest?”  


“That you’re Sussy and Bloke’s bodyguards; that they’re blackmailing you; that you guys keep ‘em as pets; that they hypnotized you all and you’re their slaves,” Flynt shrugged, “Mostly stupid stuff.”  


“And the ‘stuff’ that isn’t stupid?”  


“… Some are sayin’ your partner’s dating Sussy or Bloke, or both.”  


_Damn it_. Weiss was afraid of this. Back at Beacon, the other students had well over a year to get used to seeing Emerald and Mercury in Team RWBY’s presence, to the point where few questioned the increased contact between Ruby and Emerald. Weiss should’ve been aware that things would be different at Haven even before they landed at the drydocks. _I need to speak with the others about this as soon as the day’s over_.  


“Well?” Flynt’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “Are any of them true?”  


Weiss adopted her old ‘how dare you’ look, but a rainbow explosion kept her from giving an answer.  


“OhmyGod, guys, _ohmyGod_ , you need to come and see this!” Before either Flynt or Weiss could say anything, Neon grabbed both of them and dragged them off to a bookcase by the back of the library.  


Weiss waited until the world stopped spinning. “Does she always do this?”  


“You get used to it.”  


“ _Shh!_ ” Neon urged while peeking around the corner, and gestured for them to join her. Peering around the bookcase, Weiss groaned at what they saw.  


Ruby and Emerald sat on a small couch in a vacant corner of the library, both of them reading a book. This wouldn’t have been groan-worthy if it weren’t for Emerald’s head lying on Ruby’s lap, with Ruby running her fingers through green-colored hair.  


Weiss, Flynt, and Neon stared as Emerald said something and Ruby giggled.  


“Schnee, am I really seeing this?” Flynt asked.  


Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. “Would you believe me if I said you were hallucinating?”  


“I might.”  


“ _OhmyGod_ , _ohmyGod_ ,” Neon whispered excitedly, “On one hand: Riding Hood’s cuddling with a psychopath! On the other hand: they look so _cute!_ I can’t tell which gets to me more!”  


_Yes_ , Weiss thought, _Nora and Neon must_ never _meet_.  


“Listen,” Weiss said, “There is a good explanation for this.”  


“Well, you better hurry,” Neon said, pointing down the aisles, “‘Cause we’ve got company comin’.”  


Looking where Neon was pointing, Weiss began to panic when she saw one of Haven’s Professors wandering the bookshelves. They hadn’t seen Emerald and Ruby yet, but it that was only a matter of time, and the couple was too engrossed in their books – and each other – to notice.  


“On second thought,” Weiss said, “I’ll explain everything to you _after_ I distract this teacher.”  


“Hang on, Weiss.” Flynt gave her a smirk, and then turned to Neon. “Neon, you do realize a Professor’s comin’, right?”  


Neon blinked a couple of times. Then a look of realization dawned on her features. “Oooooooh. _Heeheeheehee_.”  


Weiss shuddered slightly at the Faunus’s mischievous giggle, but before she could ask, Neon zipped out of their hiding spot and straight to the Professor.  


“Hey there Prof!” Neon announced, rolling around the Professor.  


“W-what? What do you think you’re doing?” They demanded.  


“Oh, you know. Just rollin’ around, being _awesome!_ ”  


“Stop right now and take off those rollerblades!”  


“Sorry, can’t hear you! Too busy being _awesome!_ ”  


Neon rolled off down the aisle with the Professor in pursuit.  


Weiss looked over from the retreating forms of Neon and the Professor to Ruby and Emerald. They were both sitting up straight and watching the show, bemused. As the heiress let out a sigh of relief, Flynt spoke.  


“So, Schnee. You said something about a good explanation?”  


( * * )  


And so, here’s chapter eleven, alternatively known as “ _It’s about Goddamn time!_ ”  
The last few weeks had been frustrating for me: every time I sat down to write, well, anything, I’d lose interest or come across a snag I couldn’t get over.  
Hopefully, this signals the end to a bout with writer’s block.  
So this chapter’s rather out of the blue, I know: there’s not much Emerald/Ruby going on, it’s more ramble-y exposition, and it uses characters who were just introduced.  
In my defense, I’ve always meant to do a serious Weiss-centric chapter, and Flynt and Neon are cool – even if Neon’s essentially ‘Nora meets nyan cat’.  
On another note, the further we get into Volume 3, the more it breaks my fic. I knew this was inevitable, but I was hoping some parts would survive canon.


	12. Quiet

Rain pattered against the window, the occasional peal thunder echoing in the distance.  


It was the only sound that filled Team RWBY’s dorm room.  


It was rare for everyone to be in the room at the same time making almost no noise, but with the exception of the occasional turning of a page or bodily shift, the six inhabitants were uncharacteristically silent.  


_It’s actually kinda nice_ , Emerald thought.  


Weiss was at her desk, going over notes like an obsessive busy-body. She seemed to constantly go back and forth between being relaxed and a stick-in-the-mud.  


Mercury was lounging on the floor, going through a comic book he had ‘borrowed’ from Jaune. At least he had gotten better at keeping them in good shape.  


Blake, of course, was reading a book, reclined in her bunk, the bow on her head twitching every so often whenever she got to a good part in her new ‘erotica’ novel. Even Ruby could tell the sleeve was just a cover, but no one bothered to call Blake out on it.  


Yang was lying on her bunk, surfing the net on her scroll, only occasionally sneaking side-long peeks over at Ruby’s bunk.  


And Ruby up in her bunk with a movie playing on her scroll, sitting between Emerald’s thighs, snuggled up against the thief, the two of them sharing earphones to hear the movie. For the umpteenth time, Ruby shifted slightly, scooting herself further back, with Emerald’s arms tightening around Ruby’s waist in response. Emerald had barely paid attention to the movie – it was some old animated special that Ruby watched at least once a year as a tradition – instead focusing on the warmth of her girlfriend’s body against her own, the scent of her hair, and the feel of her steady, relaxed breathing.  


Around a year ago, Emerald would’ve laughed at the thought she’d take part in something so… domestic. Two years ago she would’ve scoffed while giving a derogatory gesture.  


But now? As she took in a deep breath of _parfum de rubis_ , Emerald couldn’t think of a better way to spend her free time.  


Well, actually she _could_ , but that had to wait until Ruby was older.  


( * * )  


Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, and Ramadan!  
… Wait, Ramadan was back in summer…  
Anyway, here’s a special holiday chapter for everyone, uploaded on a holiday, for a holiday.  
Yes, it’s a short, short, _short_ chapter, but there’s not much you can do when nothing’s your ultimate goal, and I felt that we could use a fluffier chapter since the last two were more serious.  
I didn’t make any specific reference to any holidays since, besides the Vytal Festival, we don’t really know what holidays the people of Remnant observe. I know this doesn’t stop other fic writers, but it does stop me.  
And parfum de rubis literally translates to ‘scent of ruby’. Yep.  
One last thing for AO3 readers: Competition on FF.net has an exclusive extra - because its subject matter only applies to FF.net. Sorry.


	13. The Thing

( * * )  


“Please?”  


“No.”  


“ _Please?_ ”  


“No.”  


“ _Pretty_ please?”  


“No.”  


“Pretty please with a cherry on top?”  


“No.”  


“ _Pleeeeeeeeeee-_ ”  


Peeking around the corner of the row of lockers, Yang watched as Ruby drawled on, standing with Emerald at her locker and gently rocking the thief from side to side with her arms latched around her midsection from behind.  


The three of them were in Beacon’s locker room, putting away their combat gear after Goodwitch’s class. Blake and Weiss had already gone ahead with Mercury in tow, leaving Yang to play lookout for the two girlfriends.  


And to keep an eye on Emerald: she was happy her sister found someone special – really, she was – but Ruby was still her little sister, and Yang didn’t _completely_ trust Emerald with her. Ruby may have forgiven her, but Emerald’s attitude the previous year, and the Vytal Festival two years ago, was still fresh in everyone’s minds.  


Though, watching them now, Yang found herself mentally cooing at the show.  


“ _-eeeeeeeeease?_ ” Ruby finally finished.  


Emerald let out a sigh that beleaguered loved ones everywhere could recognize. She had an expression that was somewhere between highly amused and highly annoyed.  


Having lived with Ruby her entire life, Yang found herself sympathizing.  


“Ruby,” Emerald quickly looked around before continuing, “Sweetie, I know you have an obsession with weapons…”  


“Hobby,” Ruby corrected.  


“Obsession – and I know you think my guns are like baby Crescent Roses, _and_ I’m more than happy to let you do maintenance and play around with them, but they don’t need upgrades.”  


“But _every_ weapon needs _some_ kind of modification at some point,” Ruby argued, “They can’t just get better as you get better and go up against stronger opponents. And I’ve got ideas that’ll make ‘em _really_ cool.” She whined.  


“Are you saying my weapons aren’t cool?” Emerald said teasingly.  


“Fine: make ‘em cool- _er_.”  


Yang saw Emerald roll her eyes. “Red, I’ve had my weapons for years, and the only modification they ever got was the blades; aside from a repair here and there, they’ve been exactly the same when I first got them. I’ve used them in every fight with no problems, including our spar last year.”  


“Still say I would’ve won.”  


“And _I_ say Goodwitch saved you from being embarrassed,” Emerald grinned, “Point is: my guns are fine as is.”  


Ruby let out a whine. “But _Emmyyyyyy_ …” She started doing something that Yang was _intimately_ familiar with.  


She suppressed a snicker as Emerald suddenly went still, her expression becoming blank.  


“You’re doing the thing, aren't you?”  


“What do you mean?” Ruby asked innocently.  


“You _know what I mean_ , Red.”  


“No I don’t.”  


“Yes you do. The thing. You always do it when you really want something!”  


In another situation, Yang would have taken umbrage at Emerald’s frustrated tone.  


But Ruby _was_ doing the thing, so she got a pass.  


“How do you know I’m doing a ‘thing’?” Ruby asked. “You’re not even looking at me.”  


“And I’m not going to, ‘cause I know if I do, I’ll lose.”  


From her corner, Yang nodded approvingly: it was a good strategy. She couldn’t count the number of times she felt herself caving in whenever Ruby did the thing. Ruby could conquer the kingdoms if she ever weaponized the thing.  


Emerald crossed her arms, a resolute look on her face. “There is no way you’re getting to me. My guns don’t need to be upgraded or modified in any way, and that’s…”  


A squeaking noise interrupted her, causing Emerald and Yang to look in the direction of Emerald’s locker door as it slowly opened, revealing the mirror attached to it – and the reflection of Ruby’s puppy-dog pout.  


Yang looked to the ground just in time to see her sister’s foot return to its former position. She looked back up to see Emerald frozen in place and staring wide-eyed at the mirror, a luminescent blush on her face.  


Yang was impressed. This was some high-level deviousness Ruby pulled off.  


After a few seconds of silence, Emerald slumped, letting out a resigned sigh. 

“Alright,” she groaned, “Fine. You win.”  


“Yes!” Ruby cheered, disengaging from her girlfriend and pumping her fists in celebration.  


“ _But_ ,” Emerald quickly said, turning to Ruby, “We only get _one_ upgrade and _I_ choose what it is.”  


“Deal,” Ruby chirped, skipping over to give Emerald a peck on the cheek. “Now c’mon! The guys’re waiting!” The young huntress took the thief’s hand and dashed off with her in tow.  


Yang bit back a giggle when Emerald gave her a tired look as they passed her by. _Somehow_ , she thought as she jogged after them, _this might not be so bad after all_.  


( * * )  


_Gasp!_  
Could it be?  
Is it truly??  
It is! An update to Competition!!  
_Fucking finally!!!_  
Sorry for the long, erm, ‘hiatus’, folks. A lot of things happened in the last few months that kind of made my writing habits drop slightly.  
First was Volume 3, and not just the finale – though it did hit me hard – I just became more invested in what was going to happen next.  
Then I had to step up job hunting: the grace period for my student loans was coming up fast.  
And now it’s the job I got. Nothing fancy, just working the morning shift for a hotel’s bistro, which leaves me the rest of the day but takes a lot out of me, especially since I’ve been at it only for three, four weeks as of this chapter.  
So, yeah, there’s been some much needed changes in my life and I’m still adjusting to them. But worry not! I have not forgotten or given up on Competition, fanfiction, or writing in general!  
(Though if I ever do give up on Competition, I’ll write a proper ending to it rather than just leave it at the latest update)  
If this chapter seems a bit unsatisfactory, that’s why. I’m trying to get back my writing groove, but it’s a bit difficult.  
So I’m going to reiterate a disclaimer I wrote back in chapter 2: this fic doesn’t have an update schedule, so don’t be surprised if six months (or five months in this case) pass before the next update appears.  
Also: friendly reminder/shameless plug that I have a tumblr account (also NarfoOnTheNet). Check it out if you want to read some more fics and my fan writing where I gush/rage over all things RWBY.


End file.
